The invention generally relates to safety restraint devices and more particularly to an anti-roping latch plate.
Reference is made to FIGS. 1 and 2, which illustrate a prior art latch plate 20. The latch plate comprises a tongue portion 22 having a first latching feature 24 such as an opening, which is engageable by a locking mechanism of a buckle. The latch plate 20 further includes a rear or plate portion 26 having an oblong opening 28 of sufficient size to permit the seat belt 30 to extend therethrough. The rearward end 26a of plate 26 is often bent away from the plane of the tongue as illustrated in FIG. 2. While not illustrated, to reduce the wear on the seat belt 30, the latch plate 20 in the vicinity of opening 28 may be covered by a low-friction plastic coating.
Over time as the vehicle occupant buckles and unbuckles the seat belt about his or her body, the seat belt often curls upon itself or otherwise twists in the opening 28. In the industry, this curling, twisting, or folding of the seat belt is called xe2x80x9croping.xe2x80x9d
It is an object of the present invention to provide a seat belt that is less prone to roping.
Accordingly the invention comprises: a latch plate for use with a seat belt and seat belt buckle, comprising: a metal load-bearing plate including a tongue engageable with a locking feature of the seat belt buckle, the load-bearing plate also defining a belt receiving opening located between first and second generally parallel surfaces, the first and second parallel surfaces defining a channel to guide the seat belt as it exits the belt receiving opening.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.